


Wash Away the Blood

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, Slight Violence, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: It wasn't until starting a romance with Oswald that Sofia began to understand the benefits to letting out her rage and frustrations.





	Wash Away the Blood

He hadn’t realized just how exhilarating it would be to watch her let go and give into her emotions until she did just that. He watched her, nearly hypnotized as she drove the blade of his knife into the man’s chest time and time again. Her teeth were bared, a dangerous manic light in her dark brown eyes as she looked down at the man who was on the cusp of death as he drowned on the blood that filled his lungs like water. Her hands were soaked, stained with red, and bits of skin. Blood splattered across her face, and he knew deep down that the scene shouldn’t be beautiful, but it was.

Once the man’s struggling ceased and he fell limp she ripped the knife from his chest and stepped back her heels clicking against the tiled floor. He made a mental note to have the maid take care of the mess sooner than later, the last thing he needed was staining. 

Sofia turned to face him, she smiled as she held the knife out to him. Oswald swallowed hard, he took the blade by the handle and set it onto a nearby table. 

“Don’t you feel better?” He asked once he found the ability to speak once more.

She stepped closer, placed a bloodied hand against his chest tainting his white dress shirt with the fluid, but he didn’t care. 

“Much better, my dad would be pissed.” 

Oswald hummed knowing she was right, Carmine Falcone was a man who raised his children that crime was purely business and nothing more. There shouldn’t be passion in killing, life was about rules and self-restraint, something that Oswald had never been good with. The moment he’d met Sofia he knew that she was like him, there was rage and self-loathing boiling inside her just waiting to come out one way or another. 

He caressed her cheek, she leaned into his touch nearly craving it.

“About us or about you putting a hundred holes into that man?”

She leaned in kissing him nipping at his bottom lip. He ran his tongue across her red painted lips and could taste the bitter copper of the dead man’s blood, he placed a hand against her hip pulling her body close to his not caring about the stench of death, or the body just a foot away. 

“Both,” she whispered against his lips, her warm breath tickling his skin.

He didn’t know why, but the smell of blood and her perfume was an intoxicating mixture.

“He never has to know about either…. Now we should get you cleaned up before we go to the Lounge tonight.” He said taking hold of her hand.

There was something about the way she smiled at him, all of her pent-up rage out of her system leaving her relaxed and almost playful as she followed him out of the room and towards the staircase. She gave his hand a squeeze as she walked by his side, he still wasn’t entirely sure why she took interest in him, especially the romantic kind of interest. 

He lead her into the master bathroom, he went to the tub and began running a bath for her. She idled by the counter and began to strip out of her now blood-stained black dress. She hummed to herself as she undressed, he occasionally glanced back at her watching her as she studied herself in the mirror as if seeing herself for the first time. 

He remembered the first time he’d killed somebody, a partial accident when it had occurred. He remembered knowing he should feel ashamed, terrified even, but he’d just felt a strange empowering thrill after the act. 

Once he was finished drawing a bath for her he joined her at the counter, he circled his arms around her waist holding her close against him. She smiled as she looked at their reflection in the mirror, her eyes locked on his.

“How do you feel?” He asked, he pressed a kiss against her shoulder.

She leaned back against him, she rubbed her hand along his arm. “Good, really good actually. I’ll admit I was wrong when I told you that it’s unprofessional to kill people the way you do.” She turned around to face him, she placed a hand against the back of his head curling her fingers in his hair. “Though I still don’t fully approve of going off and stabbing every goon I’m mad at.” 

He smirked, “I don’t do that as often as I used to, you should have seen me a couple of years ago.” 

She kissed him gently before moving away from him making her way towards the bath. She lowered herself into the tub sighing with content as the warm water licked at her skin. She held a hand out to him wanting him to join her.

“I do wish I could have known you then, you’re much more different than what dad said.”

He unbuttoned his shirt slipping it down over his shoulders and tossing it into the clothes bin. “What did he say about me?”

She picked up a cloth and began washing the blood from her skin. “He said that you’re quite intelligent and quick, you know how to talk your way out of trouble.”

Once he finished undressing he climbed into the tub with her, she settled herself on his lap the best she could now more interested in running the damp cloth over the scars on his chest.

“He also said that you’re rather immature and hotheaded, he did say you had potential….Though he still isn’t pleased that you tried to kill him in a hospital basement.” She looked up at him smiling softly.

He placed a hand against the small of her back, fingers brushing against her skin. “In my defense it was nothing personal.”

“I know, trust me we were raised that if somebody was in your way you took care of them.”

He had many questions about the way her and her brother had been brought up, he felt certain that it was a household mostly devoid of love, just her and Mario looking out for each other. He imagined it had to be lonely, still it was strange to know after all this time that Carmine had not just a son but a daughter as well.

He leaned in pressing a kiss against her neck. “Do you still consider me in your way?” He questioned, lips lingering against her skin.

She continued to drag the cloth across his chest slowly moving it down towards his stomach where another scar lay, one she was careful to avoid knowing how it made him feel.

“No, trust me I don’t sleep with my enemy.” 

He pulled back to look at her. “What would you consider us at this point?”

She laid the cloth over the rim of the tub, she placed a hand against his cheek her fingers lovingly caressing his skin. He found himself leaning into her touch.

“I love you, I’m all yours, and nobody else’s.”

The words meant a lot to him, knowing that she was genuine when she spoke them meant even more. 

“I’m sorry, I know how you feel about me, but I just-“

“It’s okay, after what you went through….I understand.”

She knew all about Ed, she knew every complicated detail of the situation and the horrid anxiety that it left him with at the end of it all. She learned early that he tensed when she touched the scar on his stomach, she knew how angry and scared he’d been the first time she’d told him that she loved him, and how terrified he’d been to become intimate with her for the first time because she may judge him or be disgusted by him. She knew a lot, sometimes it still terrified him just how much she knew when it came to him and his heart and his fears.

“Thank you, I swear I’m never going to hurt you, or wrong you in any way.”

The words were more for himself than for her, a reminder to not screw this up. He knew himself, his anxiety and his temper, he refused to let himself ruin something potentially long lasting.

“I know, you’re a good man.” She smiled kindly as she looked at him. “It used to frustrate me the way you ran things, the way you act….I used to think the top tier way for mobsters to behave was to be like my father, but….I’m glad you aren’t like him.” She paused as if wondering if she should even continue, she kissed the bridge of his nose before starting again. “He treated my mom terribly, I think he loved her, or tried to at least. He loves me, and he loved Mario especially, but he wasn’t as kind as perhaps he should have been. So many holidays where he wasn’t home and after mom died he just stopped seeing us completely. Devoted all his time to this city, no more calls or visits.”

Oswald stroked his fingers against her cheek, he could see that deep down it still bothered her deeply. She respected her father, but there was a resentment that resided in her for him being able to choose the job over them. 

“I’ll always choose you, I promise you that.” He assured, he took hold of her hand bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss against the back of it.

He would never put any of it before the ones he loved.

“Thank you.” She kissed him lovingly, lips lingering against his.

The moment ended when his phone began ringing, David Bowie’s Heroes playing from where his slacks lay on the bathroom floor. He sighed resting his forehead against hers.

“I suppose we should get ready soon.”

He found himself barely motivated to move, at least not to get dressed and leave anyways. She pressed a kiss against his neck, she gave a sharp nip to his skin before getting up and out of the tub. He was left rubbing at the mark on his neck and watching her as she left the room. 

It was evenings like these with her that he realized just how deeply he loved her, how she was healing wounds he thought would remain raw. She was his everything.


End file.
